Mistress
by SMichaelM
Summary: Voldemort has won and Ginny along with several other Order members find themselves in the Mistress System where Death Eaters get to pick which of the prisoners they want as a mistress or lover. D/G with many other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Ginevra Weasley stood in the corner of her cell, arms wrapped around her waist, fighting to keep the chill out. A woman was talking to the guard outside her cell; she wasn't paying attention until she heard her own name.

"...orders to bring Ginevra Weasley..."

"Who sent you?" the guard grunted.

"My lord..." she replied.

The guard opened the cell and pulled Ginny out.

"Don't touch me!" she shouted at him. He laughed cruelly.

"She's right," the woman said. "The moment he gave the order, no one was allowed to touch her." The guard looked horrified at her words and Ginny was clueless as to why. "And I'll be sure to tell him as punishment for your questioning orders."

The man started blubbering his apologies, but she ignored him. She handed Ginny a cloak to cover her rags. "You don't recognize me."

Ginny shook her head.

"I'm Pansy Parkinson," she said and Ginny flinched. "I'm one of your friends here. Once I explain everything, you'll see."

Ginny followed Pansy out of the dungeons, through a maze or corridors, and into a beautiful room.

"You are here to be the mistress to Lord Malfoy."

"What? Lucius Malfoy?" Ginny shrieked.

"No, to his son, Lord Draco Malfoy. I am Lord Lucius Malfoy's mistress," Pansy smiled lightly.

"You seem happy about this. Why?" Ginny asked.

"The number one reason is because the sex is great. I also care for him. When the Death Eaters choose a mistress or lover, it's because there's some emotional connection. There's even a petition going around for Death Eaters to be able to marry their mistresses or lovers. It also gives you a certain status. The only rule is you have to obey your Lord or Lady. No one else is allowed to touch us, especially of the opposite sex," Pansy explained.

"But you still have to have sex with Death Eaters!" Ginny protested.

"If you have that attitude, you'll end up like Hermione," Pansy told her, a dark expression coming over her face.

"Hermione Granger? What happened to her?" Ginny asked, fear in her eyes.

"She's alive, but she disobeyed Lord Theodore Nott publicly. He wouldn't have minded if she did it in their room, but it was a ball and he couldn't do anything about it. He warned her repeatedly. She wasn't comfortable with the idea of sex with a Death Eater either and he was fine with that as long as she followed the only rule. They were dancing and apparently he was getting to close and she told him so. He immediately backed off, but Lady Lestrange noticed and demanded she be punished. She attracted the attention of Lord Voldemort and he sent her to Pettigrew who didn't care that she didn't want to have sex with a Death Eater. He raped her. It was a year ago and Lord Nott has been apologizing to her ever since. Last month she permitted him to touch her and I think she's fully herself again."

"Can I see her?" Ginny questioned worriedly.

"Of course. We all get together regularly. But you must see your Lord Malfoy first," Pansy replied. She handed Ginny an emerald green dress and told her to change. Pansy fixed her up and led her to Lord Malfoy's room.

Pansy knocked on the door. Draco Malfoy opened it. He was just as handsome as Ginny remembered.

"Yes?" he asked, an eyebrow raised.

"I thought you might want to see your mistress," Pansy drawled.

"You thought right," Lucius Malfoy said from across the hall.

Pansy smiled and moved toward him. "Good-bye, Ginevra," she said over her shoulder as she left with the Lord Malfoy Senior.

"Come in," Draco Malfoy said, his voice deep and husky.

"So what do I do now? Strip?" Ginny asked acidly, kicking off her shoes and reaching to take off her panty hoes.

"We have dinner," Draco replied, catching her off guard.

"Oh."

Draco led her to the other side of the room where there was a table set for two with candles adding to the romantic atmosphere. He helped her into her chair and sat down opposite from her. They ate in silence until Ginny couldn't handle it anymore.

"Why me?" she demanded, banging her fork down on the table and glaring at the man across from her.

"You're a smart witch, figure it out," he sneered.

"Dammit! Draco, just tell me why."

"Figure it out, Ginevra," he repeated.

"Pardon me for being a little confused because the last time we spoke, you told me that you wanted nothing more to do with me, that I was just a convenient shag and you were tired of me and you'd find several other girls willing to jump into bed with you!" Ginny shouted.

"Well, if you want to go back to the way things used to be..." he trailed off, quickly rising from his chair and pulling her flush against him. She could feel his hot breath on her neck, just below her ear, before he started kissing it. He trailed hot, wet kisses down her neck, sucking and nipping and making her moan. As much as she was enjoying his ministrations on her neck, she pulled his face up and kissed him, longing for the kisses all those years ago in the broom closets of Hogwarts.

"So it will be just like at Hogwarts, you using me and then leaving me heartbroken?" Ginny asked, forcing herself to pull away from him.

"If that's how you see it, yes. I prefer you look a little closer."

"What do you mean?"

"Figure it out, Ginevra."

"I don't want to! I want you to tell me!" she snapped at him, frustrated and tired from the years of war and the old feelings he was dredging up.

"It will mean more if you do," he whispered against her skin before resuming kissing her.

* * *

"Lucius?"

"Yes, my dear?" he responded to the lovely, naked witch curled against his side.

"Has the Dark Lord allowed certain followers the umm divorces they requested?" Pansy asked, trying not to sound to hopeful or nosy.

"Pansy, my darling, I would tell you the moment I knew if I could divorce Narcissa," Lucius replied, pulling her closer to him in reassurance.

"I know."

"Narcissa and I both want to get a divorce and be free from each other, free to be with whom we want to be with," Lucius told her, giving her a significant look.

Pansy smiled back.

"He is still considering whether it is vital for his servants to procreate with their lovers. He doesn't think that illegitimate children are a good idea, but he doesn't want to form non pureblood unions either," he explained further.

"I understand, Lucius."

"We must be patient, my darling."

"I would like to get together with the other mistresses if that is all right with you. I would need for you to arrange that they would be able to be there of course," Pansy announced.

"Of course since that is all you want me for–getting together with your friends," Lucius sneered.

"That is not fair. You know that I care for you a great deal. If I could be so bold, I would say that I lo--" she started calmly, but got more emotion towards the end where she was cut off.

"Don't you dare say it!" Lucius yelled, jumping out of the bed, getting dressed, and leaving.

"Lucius!" Pansy called, rushing after him.

The door slammed in her face and she could feel the wards click on. Pansy sat back down on the bed with a shocked look on her face.

* * *

Ginny woke up feeling completely satisfied and calm. She hadn't felt that way since her failed relationship with Draco back at Hogwarts. She quickly sat up and observed her surroundings. Nice bedroom in shades of blues and creams, three doors leading probably to a bathroom, closet, and sitting room, and Draco Malfoy, lounging in a brown leather chair, watching her. Last night came flooding back to her.

"Crap," she muttered, putting her head in her hands before flopping back onto the bed.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you were talking about the level of the sex last night," he drawled.

"Go away," she muttered into the pillow.

"No, I think we should talk."

"Then tell me about my friends and family because I think we talked plenty about us last night," Ginny replied, sitting up and wrapping the sheet firmly around her.

"All right. Your brothers, Percy and Ron, are here. Percy belongs to Daphne Greengrass as her lover and Ron belongs to her younger sister Astoria as her lover," Draco started.

"Are they hurt? Do they like them? Are they happy like Pansy is with your father?" Ginny asked in rapid succession.

"They're fine and they're getting along fine with Daphne and Astoria, you'll be able to see them at Pansy's get together this evening," he responded.

"Really?" Ginny asked, a smile lighting up her face.

"Yes. Now let's see, Luna is Blaise Zabini's mistress, you already heard about Hermione and Pansy, the Patil twins both belong to Marcus Flint, Cho Chang is Greg Goyle's mistress and Lavender Brown is Vince Crabbe's mistress. Oh and Dean Thomas is my mother's... well you get the idea," Draco finished.

"Are they all happy? I can't imagine anyone being happy with Crabbe and Goyle though," Ginny responded.

"All mistresses and lovers are fairly content if not happy. They are treated well, almost like royalty as long as they follow the one rule–tell me that you know the one rule."

"Always obey you," Ginny bit out.

"Good girl," Draco said, condescendingly.

Ginny let out a scream of frustration and stomped into the bathroom to get ready for what ever her day held.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Ginny emerged from the bathroom in a black, silk gown with her long, curly hair down.

"Is there anything normal that I could wear?" she asked Draco who was adjusting his silver tie.

"That is normal," he replied. "Are you ready to go?"

"Is that a question or a demand?"

"Don't be insolent," he snapped.

"I'm ready to go."

"Remember--"

"--always obey you," Ginny recited, "Got it. I'd rather not end up with Wormtail."

"Good. Let's go," he said, taking her arm and leading her out.

"Where are we going?" Ginny asked.

"To your test," Draco responded.

"Test? Don't you think I should know about it, so that I can pass and not attract the attention of other Death Eaters?" Ginny whispered in his ear.

"I just have to make you do something in front of the inner circle and you have to obey," he hissed back.

They continued through the corridors, Draco nodding every once in a while to fellow Death Eaters.

"What do I have to do?"

"Pleasure yourself," he responded nonchalantly.

"What?" Ginny practically yelled.

"Ginevra," he warned, his eyes boring reminders into her skull.

Her breath hitched and she continued to walk with him.

"Is it the standard test or are you trying to make me die of humiliation?" Ginny hissed.

"Standard."

"Really?"

"Yes, I would never make you go through that if I had a choice."

"Do I have to be on display? Or can I be covered up?"

"Display," Draco answered through gritted teeth.

Ginny closed her eyes and calmed herself. She would pretend that she was back in Draco's Head Boy room where he would sometimes watch her, knowing it made them both more aroused. She started to flush thinking of the memories.

"Are you thinking about what I'm thinking?" Draco whispered in her ear, his voice heavy with desire.

"Yes," she breathed.

"Good. Hold onto that. We're here."

"Draco, bring your Mistress to the center of the room," Lord Voldemort commanded. Draco did so. "Now, how are you going to test her obedience?"

"I am going to command her to pleasure herself in front of my colleagues," Draco said clearly, but without emotion.

"It is an acceptable test. Go ahead."

"Ginevra, take off your dress and pleasure yourself," Draco commanded loudly enough for all in the room to hear. Quietly, he said, "For me."

Ginny unzipped and stepped out of her dress with her eyes squeezed shut so as not to let the tears fall. Draco's room, Draco's room, she chanted inside her head to calm herself. If she was going to go through with this, she was going to do it properly, for Draco. She started with her breasts, teasing and caressing the nipples. Then with one hand, she moved down and rubbed her clit, making herself wet. She inserted a finger into herself and increased the pressure on her nipple. She was highly aroused now and almost didn't know she was being watch by anyone, but Draco. She didn't know that the other Death Eaters had ordered their Mistresses to relieve their arousal. With three fingers inside herself, a thumb on her clit, and the other hand massaging her breasts, Ginny climaxed with a loud moan. She didn't know if she was supposed to get dressed yet and didn't want to ruin what she did, so she waited for Draco's command.

"Get dressed, Ginevra."

"Well done, Draco, you certainly have her trained well," Lord Voldemort applauded. "You may go and have the rest of the day off to do with what you will."

"Thank you, My Lord." Draco practically grabbed Ginny's arm and dragged her out of the room.

* * *

Pansy was dressed in light pink lingerie and laying provocatively in bed, waiting for Lucius to return. She knew she shouldn't have brought up the politics of the New World or the L-word, but she was impatient and she wanted him to know how much she did care for him. She was disturbed from her musings by the door slamming open.

"Lucius," she exhaled.

"Pansy, Narcissa is pregnant by her lover," he told her.

"Is this good news or bad news?" she asked.

"Well, since he is a half-blood and she is pureblood, the child will be counted as a pureblood since it will be more than half pure. This situation will force the Dark Lord to make a decision soon. Either the Narcissa and Dean will be married or the baby will be aborted," Lucius explained.

"Oh Circe!" Pansy exclaimed, eyes wide. "Surely the Dark Lord won't allow a child of a faithful servant to be killed? Especially one that will be pureblooded?"

"I do not know," Lucius replied, stone-faced.

Pansy stayed silent, letting him decide if she was back in his good graces or not. He softly, but quickly kissed her on the lips. She almost moaned in disappointment that that was all she got.

"I have arranged for you to have your get-together with the others tonight."

"Thank you, Lucius." Pansy smiled and kissed his cheek, knowing he would prefer the sincere affection it showed.

* * *

Ginny walked into the crowded room after Draco showed her the way. Hermione was the closest person and Ginny ran up and hugged her.

"Oh Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed, "I missed you so much!"

"Ginny, I missed you too, but let go of me, I'll suffocate," Hermione laughed.

"It's so good to see you," Ginny responded.

"I know. So tell me, how are you liking your Lord?" Hermione asked.

"It could be worse," Ginny replied.

"Ah, still getting used to everything," Hermione said knowingly.

"I've only been a _Mistress_ for less than two days."

"Ginny!" chorused Percy and Ron as they pulled her into a bear hug.

"Ron! Percy! I've missed you guys so much! How's Daphne and Astoria? Why did they pick you guys?" Ginny asked.

"Its Ladies Greegrass, Ginny," Percy told her seriously. A subordinate could get into a lot of trouble for wrongly addressing a superior.

"Oh, sorry, how are Ladies Greengrass?" she amended.

"Very good," Ron replied, a dreamy smile coming over is face.

"What's wrong with him?" Ginny asked Percy.

"Lady Astoria Greengrass gave him a blow job so he wouldn't get any ideas with all the other women here before we left," Percy explained.

"Hey, you got one too," Ron cut in.

"Yeah, but I never had any ideas about other women."

"You love her?" Ginny asked.

"Most of us love our Ladies or Lords. That is why there is such turmoil in the ranks right now. The Dark Lord doesn't want to let us get married, but since our Ladies or Lords' spells are restricted within the castle, they cannot cast contraceptive charms, so illegitimate children maybe entered into the equation," Percy answered.

"Like Dean and Lady Malfoy," Ron added.

"They're having a baby?"

"Yeah," Ron nodded, "Hey, there's the lucky father to be!" He pointed out Dean and motioned him over.

"Hey, Ginny, how's Lord Malfoy Jr?" he asked.

"He hasn't changed since school. How are you and Lady Malfoy?" Ginny replied.

"Good, good. Hoping that she won't be ordered to have the baby aborted. I already love it," Dean said, sadly.

"Oh, Dean." Ginny pulled him into a hug. "I hope everything works out for you."

"You too, Gin."

"Luna!" Ginny shouted. She ran over to her long time friend. "Hey, how are you?"

"I'm great and yourself?"

"Could be worse, right?"

"Oh definitely."

"So how's life here with Lord Zabini?"

"I love it, I'm happy for the first time in a long time," Luna responded.

"I can't believe there are so many old Order members here. Why didn't they kill us all?" Ginny asked.

"That would be a waste of magical people, now wouldn't it?" she replied.

"Yeah, we're already underpopulated as it is," Cho interjected. "Hi, Ginny."

"Hi, Cho."

"I know what you want to ask me: how can I possibly stand being with Lord Goyle? He's extremely buff, I know its hard to believe, but you have to see it, which you won't. And he's sweet and caring, if a Death Eater can be sweet and caring," Cho said.

"The same goes for Lord Crabbe. Three years ago, I never thought I would actually think that he's attractive, but he is," Lavender added.

"I'm happy for you both. I hope everything works out." Ginny smiled and headed over to where Pansy was sitting alone.

"Hey, Pansy, something bothering you?"

"Huh? Uh, no. I'm just thinking," she replied.

"Okay," Ginny said.

"We can be friends now, right?" she suddenly asked.

"I don't see why not."

"Good."

"So, as friends, what's the matter?" Ginny asked.

"I--I'm in love with Lu--Lord Malfoy Senior and he refuses to let me say it. It wouldn't be so bad if it was a rule among the Mistresses and Lords, but its not. Dean told Narcissa, Lord Nott told Hermione, Luna told Lord Zabini, Ladies Greegrass told the Weasleys, and they all reciprocated or at least will when it's the right time. I'm frustrated because I'm so open and happy with him and he takes it as some ulterior motive or something!" Pansy said, letting loose all of her worries and frustrations.

"Maybe you should tell him that," Ginny told her softly as she squeezed her hand.

"The party is starting to wind down, I think I'll go tell Lord Malfoy Senior now," Pansy decided.

"Lord Malfoy Jr. should be coming by to pick me up any minute anyway."

"Ginevra," Draco called from the doorway, letting her know that he was there.

"That's my cue," she said to Pansy. "Bye, everyone! I'll see you soon!" she shouted to the rest of the room.

Draco and Ginny went back to their room in silence. Draco went into the bathroom and by the time he came out, Ginny was fast asleep in the bed. He got into bed next to her, pulled her close, and kissed her forehead.


End file.
